Happy Birthday
by narutonoob66
Summary: Happy Birthday Sasukun! We all love you! A series of oneshots based on Sasuke's birthday presents. Rated M for some chapters


oo! it's sasu-kun's b-day! sorry if this dosen't get done on his birthday actually.. but he'll get over it

happy b-day SASUKE! -glomps sasu-

and so the one shot begins

disclaimer: dont own it

warnings: yaoi, whip cream, hawtness(this is AU, the dream won't make sense though, he's dreaming.. he dosen't know what he's doing.. and maybe he saw Tachi playing a game or something.. and Sasuke is a slightly perverted 8 year old...)

Happy Birthday! ( a series of different oneshots that might not all be posted on the Uchiha's birthday.. but they will be up!) (rated M for a few of the chapters)

**Happy Birthday: I know it hurts **

**Characters Ages: **as listed

**Uchiha Sasuke: **8th birthday( and he calls Itachi 'Tachi' cuz he's only a wittle boy!)

**Uchiha Sasuke: **13 years

Uchiha Sasuke woke from his peaceful sleep, his shoulders being gripped by two strong hands which were shaking him gently. He was quite upset to be stirred at the moment, he was just about to win this really cool fight he was dreaming about. He was battling that stupid blonde kid that ran around all loud and stuff all the time, and he was just about to use this really cool thingy he saw Tachi doing one time and beat the idiot out of his brains.

The pale boy wiggled from the strong grip and tried to stay asleep, when it suddenly hit him. Today was his birthday! He instantly shot up, eyes wide with exceitment and a huge grin on his face. He looked up at the person who had woke him, to see it was his older brother. "Tachi! It's my birthday!" He shouted, wrapping his arms around the older Uchiha's neck. "Soon, I'll be as old as you!"

It was amusing to Itachi how Sasuke still didn't understand that no matter how many birthdays he had, he would never actually be the same age as him. His own arms snaked around his younger brothes waist, lifting his nearly weightless body from the soft bed underneath him.

(flash back.. its only like.. two weeks before where they are now)

_"Tachi! Bubbles! I wanna play with bubbles!" The small boy exclaimed, splashing his hands in the water filling the tub. "Put in some bubbles!"_

_The older Uchiha complied to his brothers wishes, searching in the cabinet for the bottle of bubble bath. He poured some of the purple liquid into the water, sitting on the edge of the tub to stir the bubbles up with his hands. _

_Sasuke's small hands mimicked the movement of Itachi's, moving back and forth under the water. "Swish swish!" He squeaked every time his hands stirred up more of the frothy bubbles. "Tachi! Look!" He scooped up some of the white foam and let if fall through his fingers. "It looks like snow!"_

_"Almost, snow isn't quite that purple, little brother." Itachi explained, gently flicking the boy's forehead. _

_The smaller of the two suddenly felt a wave of sleepy sweep over him and yawned, laying his head on Itachi's thighs. "Tachi. I wanna go to bed.." _

_"You have to bathe first, Sasuke." His hands moved to run through the wet black locks on his younger brother's head. If only he could tell Sasuke about his feelings, if only it were normal to feel these things for someone so closely related to you. If it were up to him, he would be in the tub with the younger boy, touching him, kissing him, loving him, but he wasn't so sure Sasuke would agree to it._

_"Do it for me.. please, Tachi?" Sasuke asked, looking up at the older boy with sleepy eyes. _

_Itachi smiled, picking up the wash cloth floating in the water. All the while as he cleaned the younger boy, his pulse was qickening, it felt as if his heart was attempting to break out of his chest. He looked at Sasuke's face, the boy was practically asleep. _

_His breath was quick and short as he mulled over the different things he could 'accidently' do. What he didn't know about, was that Sasuke was feigning his sleep. The younger boy had been hoping to be touched by his brother for a few weeks now. He didn't know what these feelings meant, the desire to be touched by someone so close to you. It felt weird, maybe it was because Itachi was rarely around. It made sense, to yearn for someone who you used to see everyday, and now hardly see at all. Right now, Sasuke was busy relaxing, his brothers hands were gentle and the water was warm. _

_The older teen shook his head, dispelling the dirty thoughts that were surfacing in his mind. He picked up his brother to pull him out of the tub and put him in bed. Sasuke struggled from the grip. _

_"Nnnnn.." He complained, trying to pull himself from Itachi's arms. He wanted to lay in the water and feel the strong hands running up and down his small body. _

_"What's the matter?" Itachi asked, sitting Sasuke back down in the water._

_"I wanna stay here.." His voice dropped to lower than a whisper. "Can I tell you a secret?"_

_"You can tell me anything." _

_"Promise you won't tell nobody?" _

_"I promise."_

_"I.. I want.. I like it when you touch me.." _

_Itachi's breath caught in his throught. No, his brother was too young to think like that. His mind was too pure to be tainted by these kind of thoughts, Itachi didn't want Sasuke to think like that.. He just meant he liked being around his older brother, it was normal for 7 year olds to want to be acknowledged by their older brother.._

_"I'm sorry Tachi. I didn't mean to think like that.." Sasuke drew his knees up to his chest, looking down at his toes. It was obvious that he'd upset his older brother. _

_With a sigh, Itachi pulled the small boy from the water again and set him down on the counter. Sasuke resumed his previous position in the bathtub, knees on his chest, eyes on his toes. The older Uchiha pulled a towel from the cabinet, turning to see his brother huddled up. "Put your feet down, Sasuke, so I can dry you." _

_The younger boy shook his head, his hands holding his feet to prove he wasn't going to move. _

_"Come on Sasuke. Don't be like that." Itachi pulled his legs down, rubbing the towel across the his small chest. _

_"Nnnn. Don't.." Sasuke complained, pushing his brother's hands away and pulling his feet back up. He was mad, he had told Itachi a secret and he had just ignored him. _

_"Fine. Do it yourself. I'll be in my room. You won't need me though, you're a big boy. You can do this yourself, right?" _

_Sasuke pouted, and crossed his arms over his chest, completly pretending to ignore his brother. He stared at Itachi's back as he walked out of the bathroom, leaving the door open. He watched the older teen lay back on his bed, seemingly forgetting Sasuke's exsistence. He didn't like that, he didn't want Itachi to ignore him. _

_He slid down off of the counter and wrapped the towel around his waste, much like the way Itachi did. It was cute how Sasuke did everything exactly like his brother, he wanted to be just like him in everyway. He stomped into his brothers room, pulling the headphones off of Itachi's ears. When had he put those on anyway? _

_"You're bein' mean to me and I don't like it!" He balled his little fist up by his side and stomped his foot, a scowl on his face. He was only 7 and his death glare was already prefected. "Pay me tention and do it now!" _

_Itachi couldn't hold in his laughter, chucking as he sat up. This only proved to anger Sasuke further. He was practically steaming in his fit. _

_"Stop laughin' at me! You're not bein' nice at all!" He kicked his brother's leg, as hard as he could, which wasn't very hard for someone his size. Itachi only laughed harder, infuriating Sasuke. _

_"Shut up Tachi!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, plopping down on the floor. He started crying, sobbing actually. "Y-y-you're bein'.. m-mean t-to meeeee!" The younger boy wailed, hicupping between words. _

_Itachi sighed as his laughing came to a stop, he slid off of his bed and kneeled beside his younger brother. "I'm sorry, Sasuke." _

_"I-I told y-you a s-s-secret and..and y-you.. you h-ha-hate me f-for it n-nooowww!" _

_The older Uchiha felt a twinge in his heart, Sasuke thought he hated him. What he felt for Sasuke was far from hatred. "No, I don't hate you. I could never hate you." He pulled the younger boy into his lap, his towel falling from the movement. He pressed a soft kiss to his brother's cheek, running his hand through the still wet hair. "Actually, I love you. Just so you know." He kissed him again, letting his lips linger longer than normal for just a brotherly kiss. _

_"I.. I like that." Sasuke stated, leaning his head on his brother's chest. _

_"Do you?" _

_"Mmhmm." _

_Itachi's hands slid down the younger boy's back, running his fingers up and down the soft skin. "Good. I like it too." He could feel Sasuke smiling into his shirt, and pulled the boy back, setting him back on the floor. He reached for the towel and proceeded to dry him off. _

_"Go get dressed Sasuke." He commanded gently, standing and pulling his brother up with him. As soon as the younger boy was gone, Itachi locked his door and stalked into the bathroom, locking it also. He turned on the warm water, and stripped himself of his clothes. Stepping under the warm spray, he let his pale hands drift downwards, gripping his arousal. It had surfaced while he was holding Sasuke, he'd hoped the younger teen hadn't noticed. He massaged himself, leaning against the wall for support. It wasn't long before he spilled over his hand, it wasn't the first time he'd done this thinking of his brother..._

(end flashback)

Over the few days, Itachi had came to accept his feelings for his brother, and Sasuke had came to understand, as well as someone his age could, that he was in fact, in love with Itachi. The smaller Uchiha had been sneaking into Itachi's room at night to sleep snuggled against his chest, and Itachi had been quietly bathing and drying his brother nightly.

"Yes, I know Sasuke. Happy Birthday." He kissed his brother's neck softly, giving him a slight squeeze.

"Where's Mom?" Sasuke asked, laying his head on Itachi's shoulder as he carried him from the room.

"She went with Dad to go find you some presents... But I have a present you can have right now.. If you want it, of course."

Sasuke smiled and bit his lip, he had some idea of what it was. He'd been asking Itachi to do what he wanted for the past few nights, and he'd kept telling him 'Wait. You're not ready. Maybe for a present someday..' "I do.."

His body was shaking slightly as he was set down on Itachi's bed, the older teen laying down next to him. Itachi had already thought it over, Sasuke's body was too immature to get any pleasure from anything that happened to him, but it seemed his younger brother wanted him to at least. And if it made Sasuke happy, he would do it.

Sasuke eyes slid shut as he felt his shirt being pulled off. When he opened them a few minutes later, he was completly naked, Itachi the same. He was shaking harder now, things had began to sink in. If they got caught, both of them would be in a lot of trouble, but it was worth the risk..

"Sasuke? You know this is going to hurt right?" Itachi asked, pressing soft kisses on his younger brother's stomach.

"It's.. It's ok.. "

"You're shaking.."

"I'm scared.."

"Don't be..I'm.. gonna try to make this as easy as possible, ok?" The older Uchiha whispered, still a little hesitant about all of this.

"Tachi? I.. I wanna.. now.. you can.." He sighed, giving up. He didn't know what he was going to say, he was ready to get this done, over with. He was tired of waiting.

Itachi let a small chuckle fall from his lips at his brother's stuttering. It almost hurt him to stain his snow white virginity with the sins of sex at such a young age. The boy hadn't even hit his teens yet... He could still change his mind, and make Sasuke wait a little longer..

Sasuke watched his older brother lay down next to him, his dark eyes falling shut. Guilt was starting to get to Itachi, he was having second thoughts.

The younger Uchiha remembered a movie Itachi was watching one time when he thought Sasuke was asleep in the older boy's bed, he remembered the things the two boys on the film were doing. He felt that right now would be a good time to try one of them..

Without warning, Sasuke put his lips against Itachi's. The older teen's eyes shot open, his younger brother was quite comfortable with himself. Sasuke dissapeared from his view, and Itachi felt a warm tounge on his member. Where had Sasuke learned to do that? He sat up, and pulled his brother away. It was bad enough that he was taking the younger boy's virginity, he wouldn't have him doing things like this yet..

"Did I do it wrong, Tachi?" The younger boy asked, a look of hurt on his face.

"No.. It's just.. I don't want you doing that yet, ok?"

Sasuke nodded, still avoiding eye contact with his brother.

"Sasuke.. this is a bad idea.."

"No.. no.. I wanna.."

"Are you sure?" Itachi asked, moving his hand to cup the younger boy's cheek.

Sasuke nodded, laying back down. He took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself for what was about to happen. He heard some shuffling and a drawer closing. "What are you doing?"

"This.." Itachi paused, holding a bottle of lotion up. "will make things a lot better for you.." He squeezed some of the liquid onto his fingers, and dropped the bottle to the floor. With his free hand, he spread the pale boy's legs apart. "Relax now, ok?" He whispered, slipping two fingers into Sasuke's entrance.

"Nnnn.. T-tachi.. ow.."

"Shh.. It'll get better. I promise.. If it dosen't, tell me and I'll stop, ok?" He pushed his fingers in a little further, wiggling them apart slightly. Sasuke's hands moved to Itachi's shoulders, squeezing them with all the force he could muster. He refused to tell the older teen it hurt though, he wouldn't deprive him of his pleasure.

Feeling Sasuke was stretched enough, Itachi withdrew his fingers. He layed himself between the younger boy's legs, positioning himself at his entrance. "If you want to stop, tell me.." He whispered, pushing inside. He didn't wait for any complaints, and pulled back, slowly pushing back in. Itachi's body was burning with the lust and pleasure forcing its way through his body, he didn't know if he would be able to stop if Sasuke asked him to.

"Nnn..Tachi.. it hurts." The younger boy explained, blinking tears out of his eyes. He'd never felt anything this painful in his whole 8 years of life. He remembered when he fell about a year ago and busted open his knee, even that didn't hurt as bad as this. His mind still couldn't comprehend what all of this meant, but if it made his big brother happy, he would live with it..

Itachi's thrusts stopped and he looked down at the small boy underneath him. He was in pain, that much was obvious, and he was crying. "Do you want me to stop, Sasuke? I will if you want me to.." He asked, wiping away the tears slipping from the boys dark eyes.

"N-no..You don't have to.." The small boy wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck, hiding his face in the older boy's shoulders. He didn't want his brother to watch him cry, he might stop.

The older Uchiha resumed racking Sasuke's small body with thrusts, each one earning a squeak or whimper from the smaller boy. It wasn't much longer before he felt that burning deep in his stomach, he bit his lip to stiffle a moan as he came hard inside of Sasuke.

The pale boy squeaked as Itachi pulled out of him completely. His older brother lay down next to him, pulling him into his arms and rubbing his back lovingly. "Did I do it right, Tachi?" The boy asked, his voice slightly muffled from being pressed so close against his brother's chest.

"Yes, Sasuke. You did just fine." He replied, laughing softly. "Happy birthday, little brother.."


End file.
